


Moon on the Water

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Sappho's Violet (Femslash February 2019) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Deities, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, French Characters, Full Moon, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [Day 6: The Moon]The legend said the goddess of the moon had fallen in love with a young, beautiful mortal woman, and could only hide herself to her own feeling in the darkness of the New Moon.





	Moon on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Goddess/mortal romance for the win, because I've always wanted to make my own Eros & Psyche-ish story.  
> I, also, need to actually read The Metamorphoses or the Golden Arse one of these days. I only studied for a trimester in 11th Grade and now I can't ever shut up about it in literature essays.   
> Can we get an F in the comments for my prof? 
> 
> ALSO YES I KNOW I AM VERY LATE but art block + college homework haven't treated me any nicely and so I've only just come back uwu  
> In hopes to be able to actually complete this beast before the end of the month!   
> I'm surprised I haven't pulled out that ship for FemFeb yet, wrow.

The legend said the goddess of the moon had fallen in love with a young, beautiful mortal woman, and could only hide herself to her own feeling in the darkness of the New Moon.  
The legend also said, in another version widely spread around, that the two shiniest stars in the night sky were her eyes looking over her beloved, and that the northern lights were her veil as she trailed behind this woman she had sworn to protect with her immortal life and her powers, her hands always ready to defend her against danger.  
Never did she appear before the woman in question, aside from the bright stars following her everywhere she went. Moonlight in her eyes, a gentle breeze never stopping to blow in her hair, the woman started to wonder why she felt like she was watched over in any place she could set a foot in, enigmatic fear soon giving stead to a constant curiosity and a want to know who or what was following her around, and why so.

This woman was not extraordinary by any mean: a normal human being, with all four limbs, with an occupation to fulfil her day and taxes to pay. She worked in a laboratory, never believing most rumours and legends she would hear around, even when a friend of hers tried to explain to her the reason of her strange feeling of being watched could have come from a deity’s constant watching of her and a want to protect their beloved.  
As if any god was going to fall in love with a mortal based on what they could see of her appearance and personality. Had they seen her when she got out of bed, messy hair, cake-faced, drool on the corner of her lips? Probably not. 

Just like everyone else, this woman had a name. Corinne, to be exact. A scientist working in the perfume industry, with friends to hang out with and neighbours to curse against in a corner of her little harbour city of the north of France where the cold winds blew all year and where the smell of the sea drowned filled everyone’s noses near the shore.   
Some legends told the goddess of the moon would appear on nights of Full Moon, unable to hide her form from curious humans who knew about it. Yet, nobody who had ever tried had ever caught a glimpse of her flowing hair or piercing glaze, aside from one man who once claimed to have seen and fallen in love with a woman floating above the salted water of Wimereux’s shores.   
Despite not believing the legends, or refusing to buy into them, Corinne had showed more and more curiosity. On one night, she decided to go the most beautiful cliff she could have thought of on the shore of the Channel, calculating her day off to be the next, ready to cheat with laws and see if the goddess of the moon existed; if not just to prove everyone else wrong and move on with her life.  
Perhaps the gentle, warm breeze always blowing over her shoulder would disappear as she debunked the rumours surrounding her.

And so did Corinne sit on the extremity of a white cliff whose top was covered with grass, a gentle wind blowing through the green blades and her fair her, moonlight reflecting in her eyes, the Full Moon starting right at her with its clear blue-tinted beams.   
Oh, how suddenly did she get up when she thought she had just seen a woman rise from above the water and in the sky, wavy strands of hair flowing by her sides, crystal eyes piercing right through hers. 

“A… Are you the goddess of the moon…?” she asked the illusion before her, voice caught in her throat and limbs trembling in surprise and astonishment.

The strange figure did not reply, instead getting near her, allowing Corinne to finally see she wore a white dress and had her legs otherwise naked, aside from sandals on her feet. The ghost from another time put a hand on her cheek, the gentle breeze directly blowing on the right side of her face, and the time feeling like it had stopped.  
“I am, indeed, the deity you have been searching for all along,” the ghost’s voice was feminine and low-toned, yet serene all the same. There was no shame to be found in her speech.  
“And, so, huh… You’re in love with me, or something like that…?”  
“You could say that.”

Corinne did not how to reply properly. How was one supposed to respond to a goddess having feelings for them? She had not learnt how to do this, but… it could work, she supposed. Not everybody could say they had made a deity fall in love with them, so… Perhaps there was something to be found there, to be experienced. A one-time experience, a one-life legend to be told later.  
“Can I know your name, oh goddess?”  
“Mortals have called me by various names. The late lover I had last called me Sarah, telling me I reminded her of a princess…”  
“Sarah it is, then… Can I hold your hands?”

A silent nod. Corinne picked the goddess’s hands in hers, being careful around the deity’s smooth skin and diamond-clear jewellery.  
“I… I think it could work, y’know, a mortal-goddess relationship… I thought humans who loved gods became gods themselves, though.”  
“They do.”  
“Then, when does the previous lov…”  
A finger to her lips.  
“You will know, someday, dear Corinne.”  
Another silence.  
“I trust your judgement on this.”

The legend finished by saying the mortal was nowhere to be seen when her time on Earth was done with.


End file.
